Repeating the past
by Lemons246
Summary: Kratos repeats a terrible moment from the past and pays dearly for it.What have I done was all he could say. Is being revised!


An: Watched Kratos tell Lloyd he how his father died and I got the idea for this story.

It was raining. Just like the day he killed Lloyd's mother. Kratos was wary, he sensed danger, grave danger. His eyes wandered toward the rest of the group. His son Lloyd, his friends Colette and Genis. Genis's sister, Raine. The rest were not important now. The danger was focused on Lloyd. Then suddenly there was a loud yell and the sound of shattering metal.

"AUGH!!" Lloyd yelled collapsing to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Collette yelled, running towards him. "Lloyd!"

"Stay back!!!" Kratos yelled to her.

"But…"

"No. Don't go closer…His key crest is gone. He could turn on you any moment!"

"I…I…I don't believe it!!" Genis yelled. "It has never broken!"

"It just has…" Raine muttered, holding him back.

Lloyd suddenly stood up. His eyes changed from his calm brown to a harsh red. His face twisted into a sneer. Collette scrambled backwards as Kratos jumped in front of her.

"Stop Lloyd!" Genis yelled, tears spilling over his eyes.

"He can't hear you." Raine told him, her eyes brimming with tears.

Kratos drew his sword, its blade glinting in the setting sun, he too had tears staining his face.

"RAGH!!!" Lloyd yelled, charging at Kratos. His swords drawn. Kratos dodged as he swung his sword at Lloyd, cutting his arm. Lloyd gave out a pained cry grabbing his wound.

"You dare to hurt your son?" Lloyd said, his voice deep and cunning. "Planning to kill me?"

"N…No."

"You lie dad. You planed to kill me. Too bad I'm just as good as or better than you." Lloyd sneered, his face evil. "You taught me all I know now."

"LLOYD!!!" Collette yelled her wings out. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You already have. Shame."

"N…no I haven't!"

"That time you didn't say you loved me back after I told you."

"I…I don't remember it…" Collette cried, "And I do love you…not the you now…but the you before now…"

"That Lloyd is gone."

"NO!!!!" Genis yelled. "Fire ball!"

Lloyd put up a barrier, Genis's spell dissipating on contact. "You're too weak for me…"

Kratos ran at Lloyd his sword aimed at his heart. Lloyd moved and Kratos missed.

"Damn!" Kratos swore as he stopped.

"Raine…" Lloyd snided. "Never praising me. It hurt."

"I praised you…I…I know that!" Raine said, her tears going down her face.

"Fight me. I'll just kill you all."

"No." Collette said. "We won't fight you."

"You'll regret that!" He yelled swinging for her. He hit his mark as she fell to the ground, her left wing gone. Kratos charged at him once more, and he missed once more. Lloyd laughed. He swung and Genis and Raine fell. Their breath gone. Kratos swung his sword.

"Ungh…"Lloyd gasped as his father's sword lodged into his shoulder. He gasped as Kratos held him at sword point.

"I don't want to kill you."

"Then don't!" Lloyd yelled charging at Kratos. Fling the sword to the side. Kratos dodged with nothing more than a scratch. Lloyd pulled out his swords, each glowing a different color. One red and the other blue. "But I want to kill you!"

"Rrgh…"Kratos gasped as Lloyd stabbed him through the stomach. Kratos felt the blood begin to pool around him but he paid no heed. He had to save his son.

"DIE!"

"NO!" Kratos yelled. "Holding his hands up. "You know you don't want to kill me! Deep down inside you don't!"

"I feel no such emotion." Lloyd growled and suddenly cried out in pain as Noishe grabbed onto him. Lloyd swung his sword and the dog fell motionless to the ground.

"I'll kill anyone and anything that gets in my way!"

"Your way to what?"

Suddenly Lloyd fell to his knees crying out in pain. He dropped his swords and put his hands on his head.

"D…Dad…I …love y…you."

"I know Lloyd. As do…I."

"You need to kill me…I…don't…want to…kill anyone."

"I…I can't."

"You must dad!"

"NO!'

"Just do it! Please! I'm…begging you!!"

Kratos stood his sword raised. Memories of Lloyd's mother's death flashed through his mind. He hesitated and the real Lloyd was gone. Kratos's first tears fell as he plunged his sword deep into Lloyd's body. Its tip on the other side.

"You…killed…me…"

"No…I killed the evil." Kratos said as Lloyd's soul dissipated. Genis sat up, his eyes glazed.

"Where's Lloyd?" He asked as Raine helped him an Collette stand up. Kratos aid nothing and gathered Lloyd's body in his arms. Their blood mixing. He stood and began to walk away. "He…he's dead isn't he…"

"Ssh…Ssh…" Raine comforted him as he began to bawl into her chest/

"He was the one of the… few who accepted me for… who I am."

Kratos looked back towards the group as they mourned. He looked a Lloyd's face and sat down. For the first time since Lloyd's mother's death, he cried. His tears soaked the soiled clothing of his son, someone he loved dearly. The sun was set and only then did Kratos return to the other. His son's body lay limp in his hands as he re-entered the group. That was when it hit them he was gone. Noishe whined as he laid Lloyd down and went to tend to his wounds, both mentally and physically. It was well into the morning when the procession began. And all Kratos could say was,

"What have I done?"

An: Just spur of the moment idea. I don't know much about the game but I know some. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
